Lien de sang
by Yumeless
Summary: Les liens de sang ne sont parfois pas suffisant pour tout oublier, mais eux-même sont impossibles à effacer après tout. UA Venroku, pas tellement yaoi mais peut si vous le voyez ainsi.


Ils vont sortir un Final Fantasy XIII-2! \o/ Le nouveau costume de Lightning est trop cool. *o*

Bref, me revoilà avec un nouvel os Venroku un peu bizarre. Quoique, ici, la romance est tellement sous-entendu que j'en viens à me demander si elle existe seulement... -_-

L'inspiration m'est venue en regardant l'anime Hellsing Ultimate (que je conseille fortement _sauf_ aux âmes sensibles ne supportant pas le sang), j'avais envie de refaire un os sur ce thème. Mais je n'en dis pas plus vous laissez découvrir par vous-même. Bonne lecture.

**Raiting: **T

**Pairing:** Venroku (pas tellement yaoi dans le fond mais bon, à vous de voir)

**Genre:** Angst

**Disclamer:** Les deux adorables blondinets ici présents sont la propriétés de Square Enix, et heureusement pour eux car je les plaindrais franchement s'ils étaient à moi vu tout ce que je leur fait subir. Mais bon, qui aime bien châtie bien. ;)

* * *

Lien de sang

Lentement, le jeune homme descendit les longs et étroits escaliers menant au souterrain, un chandelier dans la main pour seule lumière et dont les flammes menaçaient de s'éteindre vu l'humidité poisseuse des lieux. Après quelques minutes de marche, il finit par arriver devant une imposante porte en bois. Posant sa source de lumière sur une table prévue à cet effet, il souleva, non sans fournir un grand effort physique, l'épaisse planche de bois qui la condamnait. Il avait beau recommencer chaque jour, ça le fatiguait toujours autant.

Une fois son labeur finit, saisissant les anneaux de fer servant de poignets, il ouvrit la porte et observa un moment la noirceur des lieux devant lui. Attrapant son chandelier, il s'avança avec une allure incertaine dans l'immense cave, ses pas faisant office de seul son dans les ténèbres environnantes. Après quelques secondes, pourtant, une lente et faible respiration se fit entendre. A quelques mètres de lui, se tenait un jeune homme blond, les poignets attachés à de lourdes chaines noires qui restreignaient ses mouvements. Remarquant la présence près de lui, il leva la tête, laissant découvrir ses yeux bleus au nouvel arrivant. Il eut alors un sourire en le reconnaissant, voulu se redresser s'approcher de lui, mais les chaînes l'en empêchèrent.

« Ventus! Ven! Tu es revenu? Tu es venu me voir? »

Le garçon eut un faible sourire, posant son chandelier dans un coin, la flamme éclairant son visage parfaitement identique à celui du prisonnier.

« Oui, Roxas. Calme-toi. Je suis venu te donner à manger. »

Ventus, car c'était bien son nom, s'agenouilla, restant toutefois à une distance sécuritaire de l'autre blond qui n'était autre que son jumeau. Il sortit alors une gourde en cuir de sa veste. La débouchant, il la tendit ensuite vers son frère qui en saisit sans attendre l'ouverture entre ses lèvres, buvant le contenu avec une avidité non dissimulée. Une fois qu'il en eut vidé le contenu, il relâcha la gourde, quelques gouttes tombant de cette dernière pour s'écraser sur le sol. Elles étaient d'un rouge aussi pourpre que celui qui résidait sur les lèvres du blond, ce dernier se les léchant d'ailleurs.

Ventus du se retenir de déglutir. Peu importe combien de fois il avait fait ça, l'odeur du sang l'équerrait toujours autant. Son jumeau lui offrit alors un grand sourire, dévoilant ses imposantes canines.

« Ven! Tu joues avec moi? Hein? Dis! »

Mal à l'aise, le concerné secoua doucement la tête tout en rangeant sa gourde.

« D-désolé, Roxas. Tu sais, je suis très occupé, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.  
-C'est déjà ce que tu m'as dit hier!  
-Je suis occupé tous les jours.

-Alors, enlace-moi avant de partir. l'implora-t-il en tendant ses bras vers lui. »

Ventus l'observa quelques secondes. Il allait l'air si innocent, comment croire qu'il avait en réalité à faire à une bête féroce?

« Pardon. Je... je dois y aller. bafouilla-t-il avant de rapidement faire demi-tour.

-Ven! Non, s'il te plait! S'il te plait! pleura le blond en voyant son frère partir. Tu reviendras demain, hein? Tu joueras avec moi? Promis? Hein? Ven? »

Mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Ventus se dépêcha de refaire le chemin inverse, referma la porte derrière lui avait de grimper les escaliers en courant. Une fois qu'il eut regagné la surface, il poussa un long soupir, se passant une main sur le visage. 5ans, ça faisait 5ans qu'il subissait ça chaque jour... et il en avait bientôt 18.

Lentement, il s'avança dans sa chambre, se laissant tomber sur son lit. Il y a 5ans, son frère jumeau, Roxas, avait été mordu par un vampire. S'il avait miraculeusement survécu, en revanche, la créature lui avait transmis son héritage, faisant de lui l'un de ses semblables. Bien sûr, quand ils l'avaient récupéré la nuque en sang dans une ruelle, Ventus et sa famille ne s'étaient doutés de rien, faisant leur possible pour le soigner. Seulement, à peine il s'était rétablit qu'une envie de sang l'avait rapidement assailli.

Ventus sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue alors qu'il observait une vielle photo de lui et Roxas avec leurs parents. La dernière qu'ils avaient pu prendre ensemble. La dernière, oui... car les premières et seules victimes de la crise de folie de Roxas, furent ses parents... Il avait assisté avec une terreur sans nom à la mort de sa mère et de son père par son frère, ce dernier se nourrissant de leur sang avec délectation.

Ventus, en proies à la panique et la peur, avait, sans réfléchir, planté une lame dans la poitrine de son jumeau pour qu'il se stoppe. Ça avait marché, mais c'était trop tard. Cependant, son nouveau corps étant bien plus résistant que l'ancien, cela ne fit que l'assommer.

Le blond s'en souvenait encore, la lame entre ses mains, qu'il venait de retirer du corps de sa moitié avant de l'apposer sur sa gorge. Il fallait qu'il tue ce démon, l'assassin de ses parents, ce n'était plus son frère à présent, Roxas était déjà mort. Mais il ne réussit pas à le faire... Alors, il décida de l'enfermer à la cave, l'attachant pour qu'il ne puisse jamais en sortir, et chaque jour, il venait le nourrir avec du sang de porc ou de vache.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le tuer, même si c'était un monstre, ça restait son frère, son jumeau, sa moitié... mais malgré tout, il avait à présent peur de lui et sentait son estomac se nouer rien qu'au fait de l'approcher. Toutefois, Roxas ne semblait avoir aucun souvenir de ce tragique évènement, même, il avait presque le comportement d'un nouveau né, et acceptait le traitement que lui donnait son frère sans jamais se rebeller.

Ventus eut un sanglot. C'était dur, et il avait perdu tout espoir de rendre son frère normal à nouveau, mais, c'était son choix après tout de le laisser en vie. Peu importe s'il avait peur de lui, peu importe si c'était le monstre qui avait tué ses parents... Égoïstement, Ventus voulait le garder en vie, car après tout, il l'aimait...

* * *

Et oui, j'ai encore fait un truc triste... u_u

... vous me pardonnez? *w*

Review please. :3


End file.
